The subject matter disclosed herein relates to electro-dynamic machines and, more particularly, to electro-dynamic machines having coolant bladders.
Electro-dynamic machines generally operate by using electricity to generate mechanical energy. The electricity is supplied to conductive elements that are supported on a stator assembly to surround a rotor having, for example in a permanent magnet motor, magnetic elements. The flow of current through the conductive elements generates a magnetic flux that is applied to the magnetic elements on the rotor, which causes the rotor to rotate.
Thermal management of electro-dynamic machine is critical to lifecycles, reliability and continuous performance levels. Thermal management generally requires that heat be removed from the conductive elements in various ways. Two such heat removal methods include the use of a cooling jacket around the stator assembly and spraying coolant onto the conductive elements.